Right in front of you
by Cassandra106
Summary: Mailia Jeevas just wants her best friend Mello to notice her. What happens when he gets a date with Linda, instead? AU. Gender Switch. Cut-off to become a two-chapter one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

__POV-Mailia Jeevas__

I can't believe I'm sitting here crying on my bed over _him._ Mello can be such an idiot sometimes.

Seriously, though, you would think that he would be all smart and intuitive, considering how his IQ was near 190. Wrong.

He had a date with Linda.

_Linda._

I mean, I guess she _is_ prettier than me. Girlier, at least.

I stand up and walk over to my night stand, looking in the small handheld mirror I have there.

Linda's eyes are light blue, almost white. You would think that my large green eyes would be a little prettier, right? I guess not. My rust-brown hair is about shoulder length, cut roughly and messy. Linda's hair is blond, with all these honey highlights, and it goes all the way down her back. I think she had it professionally cut.

My long nose is spattered with freckles, but Linda has a perfect complexion. My goggles are orange, the tint of the lenses obscuring the true color of my eyes, turning them into a dull brown.

Maybe if I stopped wearing my goggles, put on a little eye shadow…It seemed to have worked for Linda. Of course Linda had a chest bigger than England, and you'd have to squint just to tell I was a girl.

My thoughts are interrupted as Mello himself stormed into the room. _Speak of the Devil…_

He looked mad. "Matt, you've been ignoring me for days. What the _heck_ is wrong?"

I sigh and put the mirror down, turning around to face him. I'm not ready to deal with this now. "Nothing's wrong, Mello. Can you leave me alone now?" My voice sounded a little more bitter than I'd intended.

He huffs angrily and sits down on my bed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell my why you won't even talk to me without glaring."

I glare at him. Part of me knew I was just emphasizing his point, but the bigger part of me didn't care.

"You can't. You have your date with _Linda_, remember?"

He stared at me for a second before speaking.

"It's her, isn't it? You don't like Linda? Why? It's not like she's mean to you, or anything, right?"

I shook my head. "No. She's too sweet."

He narrowed his eyes. "She hasn't done anything to you! Why do you have to hate everyone I go out with?"

I looked him in the eyes for the first time in two days,

"None of them are ever right for you, that's why."

He sighed in irritation. "Then what should I look for, Matt? Since I seem to be doing it all wrong. Where's the perfect girl for me, Matt? Where?"

I walked up to him, so that I was standing above him.

"You want to know where?" I whispered. He nodded, exasperated.

"Show me this perfect girl, Matt."

I leaned down so my head was level with his and whispered.

"She's right in front of you, idiot."

And then I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

__POV-Mihael Keehl__

I haven't talked to Matt since it happened. She has been avoiding me in the classrooms, and whenever I try to talk to her she just ignores me. It's like the last two days before the confrontation, except worse.

Worse, because I now knew what it was about. Worse, because I don't know if there is anything I can do.

I have never thought about her in _that_ way before. She is my best friend, the person I always sit next to in lunch. I have known her my whole life. But, I guess, in my mind I had forgotten one crucial detail.

She was also a girl. Now I found myself, without thinking about it, looking at her in the way I would look at Linda before. I had never looked at her like that before, and I'm not sure weather or not I like it.

If I tell her I wasn't sure, how would she react? I don't want to lose my best friend, but that might be the case if I don't act with caution.

I have never been a social person, and Matt is a rare exception. I don't want to ruin that. And I have to admit, she isn't ugly.

She is actually very pretty, even beautiful, just in her own way. Her dark red hair is messy and roughly shoulder length, and I think she's the only one who could ever pull it off as well as she does. Her eyes… I know they are beautiful, but I wish I knew what color they were… I have a love-hate relationship with those goggles of hers. On one hand, I love how unique they make her. On the other, I would _love _to see her eyes without that orange filament shielding them.

For a second, I think about what it would be like to kiss her. Be her boyfriend. I can't say I would really hate it. She's sweet, funny… and she's my best friend.

"Mello!" I look up from my plate at the cafeteria.

I sigh. I had hoped it was Matt. "What do you want, Linda?"

She looks hurt. "You never showed up to our date! Where were you?"

Great. Just _great._ I'm not really in the mood.

"I'm sorry Linda, but something came up I think we should just cancel."

Linda's eyes start tearing up. "But I though you said you would go on a date with me!"

I nod, but I'm tired of saying it to her gently. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go out with you right now. Leave me alone."

She shakes her head, still crying. "But why?"

"God, Linda, he told you to leave him alone! Can't you just leave?" I turn around to see Matt standing behind me. She's looking over my shoulder at Linda, who's ran away crying.

"Matt," I say, seizing the opportunity the moment I get it. "Can we talk?"

She stares at me for a second before sitting down next to me. It doesn't escape my notice that her eyes focus on the tabletop instead of me.

"Go ahead, say it," she mumbles, looking dejected.

"Look at me." I say very calmly. I would take off her goggles to see her eyes better, too, but she would never let me. Her eyes slowly move up from the table to me, waiting.

I'm surprised at how sad they seem.

"Matt… I willing to give it a chance, but you have to promise me one thing…"

She looked surprised at my answer, but that quickly turned to the sparkle in her eyes that let me know she was happy with me. "What?" she asked eagerly.

I looked her in the eyes carefully as I spoke, wanting her to know I meant it.

"Promise me that, if this ends badly, we won't let it ruin our friendship. Okay?"

Without hesitating, she nods. Then, her eyes gain a mischievous glint in them, and she leans forward, catching my lips in hers quickly. The kiss is innocent and quick, barely lasting a second before she pulls away.

The whole cafeteria must have seen it, because it's suddenly deathly quiet.

Linda's wail pierces the air, and she runs to her room. I could really care less.

I'm more fixated on kissing Matt again, and as soon as possible. So I lean in, and press my lips to her's again, because I would explode if I didn't.

And that smile of her's when Linda left crying was so _intoxicating…_

This kiss is deeper, and most definitely longer. When she pulls away, we're both gasping for air. I notice a stray hair in front of her goggle lens and brush it aside.

And then the bell rings, signaling lunch is over.


End file.
